Teenage Restlessness
by SomeNavyRecruit
Summary: She knew she was likely about to get wasted off of real Russian vodka and make an ass of herself in front of Ivan, but she hadn't seen him in months and she'd missed him. Any drunken stupidity was worth seeing her friend again. /Rusxf!Ame


I don't even know where this came from, please enjoy my first hetero sex scene in years. I'm so rusty. But I'm also very pleased with how this turned out :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia

**xXx**

Amelia giggled to herself softly as she slid her jean-clad leg over the windowsill, straddling the old wood with practiced ease before she was settling her weight onto the slanted roof and easing her other leg out without disturbing any of her many knickknacks or hitting the window itself.

Once on the outside she patted her low-cut top (featuring a zombie across her stomach and onto what little covered her chest), straightening it out before she took a last glimpse inward, last minute checking everything; her door was locked, with her sole chair propped up under the knob so her dad couldn't just pick the lock like the last time she'd tried getting some privacy in the middle of the night (and just happened to not be in her room). How the old man had even known something as badass as how to pick a lock, she didn't know, but it had resulted in her being grounded for an entire two months of hell.

That was the end of her junior year and pretty much half of her summer, gone!

The only good point was that, because she wasn't supposed to be seeing people and she was suitably giving her dad the silent treatment, it allowed her the opportunity to sneak out and get a few additions with her fake ID (provided by her good buddy, Gilbert) that she was sure would make her dad flip. It secretly pleased her to no end whenever she took her shirt off and saw her belly-button piercing, glittering with its dangling cherries and encrusted with fake jewels. Her true delight was in talking to her dad, keeping her mouth closed juuuuust enough that he wouldn't see the shiny ball of metal adorning her tongue.

Amelia was currently off of her grounding and had been hanging out with Kiku and her sister Maddie, just to show her dad that she wasn't going to immediately run off and hang out with her 'bad influence' friends. Gilbert and Ivan weren't that bad and besides, she could only hang out with one or the other anyway since they hated each others guts unless they were drunk. Even then they only tolerated each other for the free booze and _still_ sometimes ended up brawling. Her British dad was just too British to understand American customs.

Nodding in satisfaction that she was in the clear, Amelia slid the window down enough that she could open it without making noise and that the cool night air wouldn't blow through and make a draft that would wake up her finicky dad.

She walked over to the side of the roof near the porch, wedging herself into the corner made by the house and her roof and lowering herself down. When she was a foot off the ground she dug her tennis shoes into the wood and let go, grinding down until her feet hit the porch with a mild thump. It made noise but it was the only way to get out of her room without waking her dad; her sister slept like the dead and wouldn't rat her out anyhow, but her old man was a light sleeper.

Tiptoeing down the steps she couldn't help but grin to herself when she finally touched ground, knowing she was home free. She threw her arms into the air and turned around, sticking her pierced tongue out at the house that held her captor of seventeen years.

Freedom was hers for another night!

Once done celebrating she slunk away into the night, heading down the road and then cutting across the railroad tracks, taking a trail through the surrounding woods and foliage that had been created by countless other late-night walks by countless other teenagers before her. It led into the less well-off portion of town, the shadier, more fun side of things.

It was also where her friend Ivan lived, the big Russian boy who was two years her elder and who hadn't been attending high school with her since he'd graduated her sophomore year (and she hadn't been allowed to attend it because of her _dad _and his stupid _not liking Ivan _because he was a _bad _influence). Luckily he was still living at home for college, so she still got to see him.

As he did every summer since she'd met him, he and his family had gone back to Russia for a month during summer time and so she honestly hadn't seen him since she'd been grounded. Her only drinking buddy left, Gilbert, just hadn't been enough to keep up with her wild side (being suppressed by her dad her whole life she had a need to party even the second generation German couldn't believe).

Amelia knocked on Ivan's window and grinned when her pale faced friend appeared moments later. He rolled his eyes at her and pointed for her to go use the front door; his father was a tyrant in his own right, but didn't care if his children drank (or did worse things) so long as no police showed up at the door. Foreign parents were the best in Amelia's opinion because Gilbert's parents had the same attitude (why was her own dad such a stick in the mud? He was technically a foreigner too!) and drinking with Gil and his younger brother, Ludwig, was a favorite past time of hers.

Strolling in through the front door, Amelia shut it quietly behind her only because she knew Ivan's sisters were likely sleeping. She didn't want to be rude, even if she knew she was likely about to get wasted off of real Russian vodka and make an ass of herself in front of the Braginski family (again).

The blond made it to Ivan's room and walked in, smirking when she saw her friend had already gotten the good stuff from out of the kitchen while she'd made her way around from his window. There were two shot glasses set out along with one red solo cup for her; she was kind of a light-weight, even now, and would switch to drinking very little vodka mixed with lots of soda after her second shot. She kind of hated how fast she got drunk but she couldn't help how her body processed alcohol, just learn the ways to prolong her buzz while still participating in the party without reaching the black out phase. It was tricky business with her tolerance level, but doable.

"It has been too long, Amelia." Ivan poured out a shot for each of them and held out one for his companion, keeping the other in close. When Amelia had taken her small glass he lifted his to his lips, violet eyes twinkling as he knocked it back with ease. Amelia followed suit and had to swallow her grimace, a shiver of disgust rolling down her spine. She didn't think she'd ever be able to drink hard liquor straight.

"I know it has. My dad's just so stupid!" Amelia huffed and sat in the chair Ivan had for his desk, swiveling it around idly while toying with her shot glass. She scowled at the innocent little glass, tinking her nails against it in agitation. "He still thinks I'm his little baby. I'm seventeen years old! That's almost old enough to vote and he's still grounding me for wanting to have a little fun!"

"That is tragic." Ivan poured another shot for himself but left Amelia alone; she sounded like she needed to rant and it would be better if she got it out now rather than when she was drunk and unable to control her volume. "I had wanted you to come to my graduation, too."

"I know! That asshole could have at least let me go to that of all things!" Amelia glowered down at her empty glass now, fingers tightening without threatening to break it. She loved her dad, she truly did, but sometimes he could really _piss her off_. "But noooo, he doesn't like you and thinks you're bad for me and that means I couldn't do anything with you! Not even important things! How is that supposed to teach me responsibility? Canceling really important, once in a lifetime things just to make a stupid point? Whatever!"

She grunted and set her shot glass down, reaching for her cup instead. Amelia poured herself enough vodka to cover the bottom of the cup and then a little more before adding coke to the rest of it. She took a sip and sighed, relaxing at the familiar taste of coke-a-cola with the added bite and warmth of alcohol. Blue eyes looked up to meet violet, anger softening.

"I'm really sorry I couldn't make it. I tried sneaking out to do it, but dad was guarding the door." Amelia sighed tragically, sounding as if the entire world was against her. She took a big gulp of her drink, wanting to feel the buzz of warm stupidity and carefree happiness.

Ivan, recognizing this, poured the both of them another shot and Amelia drank it down, chasing it with her mix to suppress the rolling shudder.

"Guess what I did to get back at him though?" Amelia grinned hugely, cheeks flushing in excitement. She hadn't been able to show her friend her new additions and she was sure he'd appreciate it. Gilbert had said they were hot and Ivan wouldn't let her down. He'd see them for the act of rebellion and self expression they were, the same way he wore the scarf year-round to honor his big sister. Well, not the same way actually, since they also covered his scars, but...similar!

"Besides sneaking out to spend time with the idiot German?" Ivan teased, adding a touch more vodka to Amelia's half empty cup before topping it off with more coke. The girl thanked him with a giggle, excited about finally getting to show off her piercings to one of her closest friends. She'd shown Gilbert and Kiku already of course, but Ivan was even closer to her than Gilbert and Kiku hadn't much cared, other than to ask if she was following instructions on the aftercare. Ivan would love them as much as she loved them, she was sure of it.

"No, better!" She set her drink aside and hiked up her shirt without preamble, sucking in her gut automatically and self-consciously; she didn't have her slight chub anymore, hadn't for years, but she was still so aware of what it was like being that size, being made fun of (teasingly, without intent to harm really) by her friends...by her family...

"You have been very, how do you say, naughty?" Ivan joked, standing up and moving closer before kneeling down to be on level with the little dangling cherries. He glanced up at the younger teen, seeing her cheeks still happily flushed both with pleasure from his obvious interest in her new piercing and the vodka starting to take affect. He smiled at his little American friend, reaching to flick the sparkling jewelry gently before patting the girl's flat stomach and standing up to his full height. "It is very cute. It suits you."

"I know, right? It's not fully healed yet, but I wanted to put something in it besides the boring one they give you at first." Amelia giggled and reached down to finger it herself, cheeks remaining flushed as the familiar bubbly sensation of the vodka made her twice as pleased by Ivan's words as normal. She played with it for a while longer before dropping her shirt and reaching for her cup again. She took another huge gulp, hardly tasting the alcohol anymore.

She gave Ivan a flirtatious grin and after another big swallow stuck her tongue out, revealing the metal ball in the center as her lips curled up in satisfaction at the expression of surprise her friend gave her. She noticed the way his eyes darkened and how he didn't step away from her, the proximity and the reaction making the warmth suffusing her chest sink down into her low belly.

It had been a long time since she'd seen Ivan. So long that she'd forgotten how tall and broad he was and how she kind of maybe had a slight crush on the older boy. He'd been her friend since freshman year and she'd always thought he was attractive, but she'd only started thinking like _that_ about him two years ago. He was a senior though and she was just a little sophomore; it could never happen.

It probably still wouldn't happen.

Amelia pulled her tongue back into her mouth and took another deep pull from her cup, completely missing the way darkened violet eyes trailed down her throat and steadied on the cleavage her top revealed. She lowered the red plastic to see Ivan turning away, picking up the bottle and pouring himself another shot.

"Do you like it?" She asked, holding out her cup for more alcohol. Ivan obliged her with a nod, pouring more coke into the mixture after adding a dash more vodka to it. She flushed with pleasure and took another gulp, moving to sit down on Ivan's bed and swing her feet childishly. "It's already fully healed. It only takes a little over a month; when I found out I knew I had to do it. I basically had it the entire time I was grounded."

"It looks good on you." Ivan put in, a slight pinkness suffusing his cheeks as he took yet another shot. While Amelia was already beginning to giggle and smile hugely, Ivan was only just starting to feel any sort of reaction. He had been drinking vodka since many years before he should have been and his tolerance could sometimes be such a pain.

He watched as Amelia sat back on the bed and took another drink from her cup, sipping this time instead of half-chugging. Her posture made the small shirt she wore ride up, revealing her full hips and flat belly in a way that would have affected him sober. In her slightly inebriated state Amelia wasn't self-conscious about showing her midriff, not even bothering to pull at her shirt as she normally would have.

Having a good tolerance sometimes paid off, it seemed.

"Your father didn't notice?" The Russian teen asked, moving over to sit beside the girl. He watched as she settled onto her elbows, sipping at her red solo cup while giving him a wide and slightly lopsided grin.

"Not at all. I gave him the silent treatment until I stopped lisping." She giggled to herself and flung a leg over one of Ivan's, leaning into her friend with a happy smile. She was feeling warm herself but Ivan's heat was still nice against her cheek and ear. She sipped at her cup again and sighed lightly, closing her eyes and just enjoying having her friend so close. "I'm thinking of showing him after I move out."

"Mm." Ivan's eyes couldn't help but travel to Amelia, looking over her body while the girl was preoccupied cuddling up to him. She still had some final maturing to do but for the most part he could see the woman she would be in the years to come. A curvy, beautiful woman. With a will as strong as his own and a wit to match. Sometimes it led to them fighting worse than anything but most times, when they weren't competing or disagreeing over something, they got along so famously it was a wonder they ever hung out with other people. "That is a good plan."

"Yeah, I know. He's gunna freak." Amelia nuzzled into her friend's ribs, forcing him to lift his arm and settle it around her shoulders. She took another drink from her cup, lazily tipping it back before lowering it to rest along her thigh. She smiled when Ivan's hand began rubbing her shoulder and occasionally her back, humming happily from the attention. "I missed you, Ivan. Being grounded sucked."

"I missed you too, Amelia. I miss you every time I go to Russia." It wasn't a lie. The girl was just so vibrant and cheery and they honestly connected so well he hadn't even been attracted to another girl since he'd met her. Not beyond the shallow physical attraction all teenage males felt, at least. Amelia was different though. Entirely different.

"I wanna go to Russia with you some day." Amelia looked up at Ivan, blue eyes earnest and startlingly bright when back lit by her adorable drunken flush. She smiled and Ivan was caught between looking at her face or looking at her chest; normally in a completely sober state he could watch her smile for hours, but with lowered inhibitions came heightened hormones and it was difficult for him to control his line of sight.

"I would like that. My sisters and I get along, but our interests are very different." Ivan agreed with her, watching as the bubbly blond lifted her cup again and attempted to drink. As she tipped her cup back she managed to hit her lip, spilling a slosh of the mixture down her chin and neck and sluicing down between her breasts.

"Ah, damn!" Amelia sat up with a lurch, licking the corner of her lips before looking down blearily at her own chest. She pouted for a moment, setting her cup onto the side table before bringing her hands up and cupping both breasts, pushing them together and up while she leaned down. Her pierced tongue slid along as much of the skin as she could reach, dipping between the soft mounds of flesh in a way that dumped blood into Ivan's loins.

The hand still on Amelia's shoulder tightened, drawing the girl's attention to him. He urged her to lie down, settling her on her back and taking the time to shift onto his side and slip his arm out from under her shoulders.

Amelia was still cupping her chest when he leaned down, placing a hand beside her head for stability while he kissed the skin between her breasts, at the very top before the swell of them engulfed the trail of alcohol. He slipped his tongue out and licked softly, traveling across her soft skin and up the smooth column of her throat. When he reached her lips he paused, violet eyes finally meeting blue since the whole incident with the spilled drink started. His groin tightened seeing the heat in those usually innocent eyes, a kind of heat not created by the alcohol pumping through her veins.

Ivan leaned down and kissed her without asking if it was alright, his eyes closing as she clumsily kissed back. Her experience was lacking; she hadn't been interested in boys until after she'd met him, late bloomer that she was. As far as Ivan knew she had never had a boyfriend before, but honestly he'd never asked.

"Ivan..." Amelia whispered the name when their kiss broke, eyes fluttering open. Her flush had traveled down her neck and across the upper portions of her chest by this point, leaving her looking utterly ravish-able in Ivan's eyes.

He bent and kissed her again, propping himself up on an elbow and moving the hand he'd placed by her head down to her shoulder again. His touch slid inward from there, stroking her collarbone and throat while the kiss deepened between them.

Amelia was the one to break the kiss this time, pulling back with an arch while her hands let go of her breasts and her arms wound around Ivan's broad chest, holding on to him while she panted softly beneath him. She smiled up at him and pecked him on the lips, liking the feel of his strong front pressed against the swell of her chest.

Ivan smiled back, trailing his hand down from her neck to one of her breasts, cupping softly while he kissed her again. Amelia's chest wasn't small by any standards but he was still mildly surprised to feel that she was bigger than his large hands could hold. He squeezed gently while he parted her lips with his tongue, twining them together as his pants grew tight. The feel of her piercing was foreign and exhilarating.

When they parted again Amelia squirmed beneath him, rolling her hips up into the air and shifting around restlessly. It took his lust and alcohol addled mind a moment to realize she was trying to shimmy her shirt up and off rather than let go of him to pull it off herself. He smiled at her efforts and kissed her again, reaching down with his free hand to pull it up for her.

"You will have to let go of me if you want your shirt off." Ivan murmured playfully against her lips, grinning wickedly when she reluctantly released him and held her arms up above her head. He pulled her shirt over her shoulders and off, tossing it off the side of his bed carelessly. He looked down at her with appreciative eyes, his gaze making her giggle and stretch, showing off her body with the fearless confidence bestowed by alcohol.

Ivan gladly moved off his elbow, cupping both breasts through the pretty blue bra Amelia wore. He bent down and nuzzled her, kissing the soft skin that wasn't covered by the blue fabric. He could hear her breathing pick up the lower he went, little bumps forming on the front where her nipples had begun to harden with arousal and the light stimulation of his gentle fondling.

The Russian teen smirked up at the wriggling American, moving down enough to lick the fabric covering one of the hardened little nubs, enjoying the way Amelia sighed softly and wove slender fingers into his hair in encouragement. Ivan gladly slid his fingers up enough to curl around her bra-straps, sliding them off her shoulders before untucking her breasts from the cupped fabric. The half-dressed look pleased him, his fingers gently pinching her now uncovered nipples while he went back to kissing her chest.

Amelia enjoyed the treatment for a few moments, closing her eyes and rolling her spine so that her shoulder-blades lifted off the bedding, but soon the bra started to annoy her. It was in the way of letting Ivan touch her more and had to go.

With an arch of her back and some wiggling she had her hands behind her back before Ivan could pull away, the snaps undone and the clothing thrown over the side of the bed to join the shirt so that she was left naked from the waist up. She stuck her tongue out at him and tugged playfully at his shirt, her arms coming close together for the motion and pushing her breasts out intriguingly. That more than anything prompted him to sit up and yank his shirt off, his scarf following along after because with Amelia he could take it off.

Once done they were both left in nothing but jeans and underwear, Amelia kicking her shoes off and pulling at her socks without properly sitting up. She lay back afterwords and just looked at him, her blue eyes hazy with arousal and appraising of his naked torso.

Suddenly the girl was up, hands landing on his shoulders and pushing for him to get on his back. He followed her urging with only a questioning look, the furrowed silver brows smoothing out when she straddled him and settled her groin on top of his own. His hands landed on her full hips, squeezing when her eyes widened at the feel of his heat pressing up against her, as if she hadn't contemplated even the thought of him being aroused by all this.

Amelia's hands landed on his stomach, stroking the strong muscles there while her eyes lidded. She licked her lips and traced every ridge his front had to offer, drinking in the sight of his well defined torso.

While Ivan was willing to let her see him without his scarf he wasn't willing to let very many other people, which meant he didn't exactly go shirtless out in public all that often. This was her first time seeing him shirtless and he was just...utterly ripped. His chest and stomach were chiseled with large muscles, but not bulky like he did weight lifting. He was just naturally big and broad and muscular and something about seeing such masculinity laid out under her hands was making her tummy churn and her head swoon.

She was brought out of her near-trance by Ivan himself, the older teen lifting his hips up and pressing his bulge between her legs, startling her. Amelia tensed up at the unspoken implications, relaxing almost as soon as she did it when Ivan's warm palms slid up her sides in twin strokes, soothing her with his gentle touch.

Ivan pulled her down into another kiss, loving the feeling of having her naked breasts pressed into his chest and the way her hands curled over his shoulders, holding onto him. He parted his lips and licked her bottom lip, urging her to open up while his hands traveled down the length of her spine and made her mewl softly. His hands came to rest on her backside, squeezing through her jeans and smirking when she gasped against him.

They stayed like that for long minutes, kissing and breathing and touching with Ivan occasionally rocking upwards until Amelia became used to the sensation and began to join in, grinding against him at a steady pace throughout their kissing. They only broke apart when Ivan couldn't take it anymore, the teen pulling from the blonde's lips and hooking his fingers into her jeans, pulling at the rough fabric pointedly.

Amelia sat up with a flush, watching the way Ivan's eyes traveled the length of her body and his hands slid down her thighs while he waited. She reached down and fumbled with the button to Ivan's pants before unzipping it, lifting her hips up and tugging them down towards the Russian's calves. Ivan kicked them off from there, raising a brow in question over the fact that Amelia had removed his pants instead of her own. It was a welcome relief to be one layer less but he'd been hoping to get her undressed before him.

The blonde rubbed her palm against the front of his boxers, making the both of them shiver before Ivan dragged her down on top of his chest and rolled them over. He kissed her deeply while his hands worked her pants open and then down and off hastily. His erection throbbed when he pulled back and saw Amelia in nothing but a pair of panties, looking at him with a lusty expression, cheeks still rosy and nipples still hard.

Ivan bent down and sucked at her throat, pressing their hips together in a way that made them both shudder. He rocked his hips and kissed down to Amelia's breasts, licking at one of her nipples before sucking it past his mouth and making the other teen gasp. He grunted as her legs spread under him, inviting for more while hands found his hair and clung on tight.

Infinitely glad that he had a high tolerance for alcohol, Ivan deftly reached down and began sliding Amelia's panties off, positively aching when she allowed him to remove them fully and leave her completely nude. He let go of her nipple and sat up, slipping his boxers off and sighing in relief when his erection was finally freed to the open air. It was pulsing almost painfully now, his need to finally be with Amelia much greater than he'd ever experienced before simply because she was here with him now, naked and willing and looking so beautiful he wanted to kiss every inch of her body.

"That...that'll fit, right?" Amelia's subdued voice brought his attentions back up to her face, seeing the uneasy expression she wore as her eyes remained locked on his full arousal. The expression would have been endearing or something to instil pride in him if it didn't mean she was having second thoughts. For an unattached fuck, he didn't care if they were intimidated. For Amelia, he wanted her to feel as safe and comfortable as possible.

"I will stretch you, do not worry." He leaned down and kissed her again softly, trying to sooth her. When he broke away he leaned over towards his bedside table, retrieving a condom and opening it with ease before rolling it down his length. If Amelia weren't so inebriated still he would have offered for her to put it on, but as it was she was still having problems undoing buttons and something told him she'd never put a condom on an erection before.

He would have to be very careful with her.

"Okay." Amelia reached up and clutched at the pillow beneath her head, lifting her eyes up from the intimidating thickness that was supposed to go inside of her and instead meeting Ivan's steady, concerned gaze. She smiled shakily and let out a deep breath, consciously shifting her knees further apart while a blush attempted to heat her already blazing cheeks. It was hard to control her thoughts with the alcohol buzzing around but she'd do her best to not dwell on her misgivings over Ivan's size.

"Do not worry." Ivan slid his fingers along Amelia's inner thighs, gently spreading her legs further as he began to kiss down the length of her body. She giggled when his teeth nibbled at her belly piercing, distracted from her thoughts by the tender way he tickled her with his lips and cupped the sides of her stomach with his large palms. Her giggling turned to outright laughter when Ivan's fingers wiggled around, outright tickling her until tears misted her eyes and she was pushing at his broad shoulders to get him to stop while she couldn't talk.

Smiling against the soft skin of her low belly, Ivan stroked his hands down to her hips and kissed a path down between her legs. He drifted his fingers down and very lightly touched the lips to her opening, parting them and licking his lips at the visible wetness he could see glimmering at her core.

Leaning in, Ivan worked saliva across his tongue before softly dragging it across Amelia's clit, going light against the sensitive nub. He was rewarded with the blonde jerking beneath him and moaning softly. Pleased by how sensitive Amelia was Ivan continued, licking slow and tender, teasing her into a frenzy while he lowered one hand and slid a large finger into her depths.

Even distracted as she was Ivan could feel Amelia flinch, her walls tight enough and his index big enough to cause her discomfort. He sensed her thighs tense near his ears, wanting to close while her muscles clenched, just barely reigning in her instinctive need to wiggle away from what was hurting her.

"Shh." Ivan didn't move his finger from inside of her, stroking her inner thighs gently while he let her adjust to the sensation, her muscles stretching to accommodate the intrusion. He licked her sensitive skin again, forcing a shiver into her and feeling her loosen up, still clearly uncomfortable but willing to let him continue. He carefully began to move his finger within her, lapping steadily at her clit to distract her until he felt comfortable adding a second finger.

"Ivan...it hurts..." Amelia whimpered softly, clutching the pillow again with her eyes closed tight. She wasn't as wet as before and her nipples had softened despite the way she still curled close to his mouth and moaned for him. "I thought sex was supposed to feel good..."

"It will. You have to go through the pain the first few times, but it will get better the more you do it." Ivan curled his fingers inside of her and used his other hand to flick her clit, the added friction and speed and sensation of a different kind of pleasure making her eyes fly open and her back arch off the bed. He smiled, concentrating on giving her pleasure for now, just leaving his two fingers within her for now.

Amelia shivered and squirmed as Ivan continued to stimulate her, switching between using his tongue, lips and fingers so that she was constantly kept on edge and in a state of increasing bliss. She could feel a coil deep in her gut and a growing tenseness along her inner thighs, the familiar sensation of her peak rising but with even more anticipation filling her body. She couldn't even feel the discomfort from earlier though she knew Ivan hadn't removed his fingers from her body. The fullness of his large digits was actually starting to feel okay, even good when she started to rock her hips and move herself along them.

"O-oh!" She gasped when she finally hit her orgasm, curling her body up off the bed from the intensity of it as she rocked her hips instinctively throughout the pleasure rush. Her hands fisted the bedding as she lowered her head forward, panting and shaking as the feeling of euphoria ebbed away, her clit fluttering with contractions as the aftershocks racked her body.

Amelia slowly sank back, her body thrumming with the left over ecstasy while her legs fell open, careless of how she must look all sweaty and flushed and shamelessly spread open for the older boy. She knew Ivan wouldn't care and it felt good to bask in the warmth and comfort of afterglow.

Ivan watched her settle down, expression satisfied and smug. He could feel that Amelia was soaking wet again, his fingers slicked and moving easily within her relaxed and adjusted opening. The ability to make her feel so good, to reduce her to such a ravished looking state, with just his fingers and mouth was a heady thing to experience.

While he let the blonde recover he carefully slipped a third finger inside of her, finding little resistance either from her body or from the girl herself. He smiled and kissed her pelvic bone gently, moving his fingers inside of her while he had the chance, stretching her open to the point he was sure his erection would be able to fit without hurting her too badly.

"Amelia." Ivan moved up the length of her body, trailing kisses until he could meet her eyes and connect their lips again. He felt her smile against him and returned it, cupping her cheek and stroking along the bone with his thumb. "I'm going to do it now, okay?"

"If you're sure." Amelia's voice was soft with both lingering pleasure and her trust in Ivan. He might have been a 'bad influence' in that he provided her alcohol and encouraged her to defy her dad, but he'd never steered her wrong in anything truly bad. He always had her back in high school, whether dealing with studying (concentrating, she could understand any material if she could just stay focused on it rather than video games) or dealing with her self-confidence issues over her weight or dealing with her anger towards her dad. He was just...there for her.

"It's going to hurt." Ivan warned, reaching down to grip his covered cock, giving it a light squeeze to take the edge off. He'd only gotten more aroused throughout preparing Amelia and if anything he was bigger than when he'd first put the condom on. He lined himself up with her opening and prodded gently, smearing her natural juices around before pressing forward and beginning to sink into her hot depths.

It was tight, unbelievably so even after all the stretching. He'd loosened her up enough that he didn't feel any discomfort, but judging by the face Amelia was making that couldn't be said on her end. Ivan leaned down and kissed her again, trying to distract her from the sensation while he slowly and steadily pushed all of himself that he could inside of her.

When he hit the end of her he stopped, mostly all the way inside of her despite how tight she was. He'd been expecting her to be small to go along with the tightness, but she had taken a surprising amount of him. He smiled down at her and held still, stroking her sweaty blond locks and kissing her forehead.

"You're doing good, Amelia. I'm already as far as I can go and you didn't ask me to stop." Ivan grinned when he felt the girl tense beneath him, probably from some mix of pleasure from the praise and indignation at the way he'd worded it. Despite that Ivan didn't move until Amelia began to wiggle beneath him, shifting restlessly as nothing more happened than him holding his hips still and kissing her face and hair.

"Aren't you going to move?" Amelia pushed her hips up, wincing again but not as badly as when Ivan had first pushed into her body. It felt odd, but not too bad once she got around the pain. Ivan felt so big inside of her. Big and hot and throbbing and god, why did that line of thinking suddenly seem far more erotic than it should? She was in real pain here and she was being distracted by thinking like the girls in romance novels did. Who knew there was some merit to those things?

"You're thinking too much." Ivan teased, shifting his hips back before pressing forward. The motion made Amelia tense but it was obvious she was getting used to it. He kissed her on the lips and repeated it, going slow for now. Honestly if he went faster he wasn't sure he'd be able to last longer than even a few pumps into her tight confines.

As he continued to move steadily Amelia continued to adjust, getting used to the feeling of being filled so much and the friction of having Ivan moving inside of her. It was kind of thrilling to know that she was having sex, finally doing what all those high school girls talked about and the guys bragged about. It was like being accepted into adulthood, even if she wasn't yet eighteen and the thought was heady. She found herself lifting her hips to meet Ivan, not really feeling any pleasure down there but mentally loving what was going on.

"Here." Ivan stopped suddenly, making Amelia blink up at him. She frowned when he pulled out and gave a little squeak when he suddenly held her tightly and rolled them over. The feeling of his erection pressing into her belly as they switched positions made her groin pulse, something behind her pierced belly-button flipping hotly.

As they settled with Amelia on top Ivan smiled up at her, pecking her lips before he reached down and gripped her hips, lifting her up enough to let his cock push up at her opening again.

"You're going to have to guide it this time." Ivan stroked her hips gently, smirking when she gave him a flustered look. He rubbed against her slick lips teasingly, dragging the tip of himself along her slit until the sensation forced her to reach down and position him, giving him a huff despite the obvious heat in her eyes.

Not really sure how she was supposed to move in this position Amelia sank down, her inner walls aching a little but not hurting nearly as much as before. She settled down as much as was comfortable, placing her hands to either side of Ivan's body as she prepared to attempt riding him. Wasn't this a little advanced for beginners?

Ivan's hands stopped her before she could begin, gently pushing her to sit up fully before he laced their fingers together. He grinned as the position made the blonde slightly frazzled and uncomfortable, the girl not used to the intimacy or the way her body was exposed above him, vulnerable and bared while he got to sit back comfortably and watch her.

"It's okay. You look good up there." Ivan assured, thrusting up into her. He watched her eyes go wide as the new angle hit all new places, her hands squeezing down on his own as he repeated the motion. He squeezed back gently and continued, pumping into her steadily now, seeing the way her face melted into mild pleasure and a warm smile.

Ivan would have liked to continue switching positions until he could get her off again, but he wasn't able to hold in his own orgasm for that long. Not when Amelia was looking so beautiful above him, her body flushed and glistening with sweat while her dangling piercing swung with every thrust upwards he gave her. He gave in to temptation and went harder, rocking her body in a way that made her blue eyes roll and her breasts bounce in time with his motions.

It took no time at all for him to reach his peak with the sight she was giving him, his violet eyes hooding but not completely shutting as he bucked up. His erection pulsed strongly, pumping his seed into the latex covering him while he grunted deeply and held on tight to Amelia's hands.

He pulled her down into his arms when he finished, pulling his hips down to slide out of her as he softened. Ivan's lips covered the blonde's, wrapping her up in an embrace as his pleasure roiled through his blood and left him feeling warmer than even his vodka could.

"That was...really fun." Amelia breathed when Ivan finally released her, grinning down at him and running her hands through his silver hair. The older teen grinned back and squeezed her where he held her, kissing her again.

"I'm glad. Just don't regret this in the morning, alright?" He let go of her only to let her slide to the side, sitting up and pulling the condom off of his spent member. He frowned at the blood on the outside of it, though he'd been expecting it considering how tight she was and her virginal status.

Throwing the condom away in the waste basket beside his bedside table he turned back towards Amelia, pulling her into him again and nuzzling her neck until she giggled. He stroked her back gently and settled down holding her close, warm enough to not need the blankets just yet.

"I don't think I could ever regret doing that with you." Amelia responded as she buried her face into his broad chest, loving the feeling of just how big he was around her. His arms around her, his chin on top of her head, the scent of him in her nose; it was just like it was in books, aside from the lingering ache between her legs and the fact they hadn't gotten off in synchronization. She smiled despite her thoughts and cuddled closer, drifting to sleep easily with the sound and feel of his breathing in her ear and along her body.

Ivan smiled at her and closed his own eyes, sincerely hoping that her words were the same in the morning. He hadn't hoped for much in his life, but for this, holding Amelia so tenderly after what they'd done, he was willing to let the fragile emotion bloom.

The Russian teen fell asleep soon after that thought, holding onto the American all through the night.

**xXx**

It came out sort of gooey at the end but I'm still pleased with it. It took two days to write it up, the inspiration bug just wouldn't let me go man. As always, if you enjoyed this story please leave a review, it makes all the hours spent on this seem worth it 8D

On an unrelated note I just got back from watching Cabin in the Woods. What the actual fuck man. I don't even. Whut?


End file.
